


Letters To You

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BadBoy!Zayn, M/M, innocent!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been leaving letters in Harry's locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To You

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no idea where this came from, i just started typing. sorry if it's shit? haha.

Harry walked down the hallway to his locker smiling and saying 'hi' to the people he knew, or saying good morning to passing teachers. They all smiled back and said hello or asked how he was, because everyone loved Harry Styles. He was sweet and charming, he cared about people he didn't know at all, and he was completely innocent. 

His mother said he was the perfect son. He did his chores and bought her flowers just because. He got straight A's and participated in a lot of charity work. It wasn't like he was trying to out do anyone, or show off. He just cared. He believed the world was a beautiful place, and wanted people to see the beauty he saw. So, he tried to show that by doing things to make people smile as often as possible. 

Even though everyone knew and loved Harry, he only really had one close friend, Liam. He got along with everyone and sometimes hung out with other people, but he and Liam had been inseparable since Harry shared his toys with him in the sand box when they were in kindergarten.

On his way to his locker, he passed Zayn Malik. A lot of people were scared of Zayn, he was the schools 'badboy' after all. He often got sent to the principal, he smoked weed and cigarettes  and he drove a loud, obnoxious Kingpin 8 Ball. There was rumors that he was in juvie when he was 13, but Harry never believed anything that didn't come out of someones mouth directly. Sometimes he fought, but not often. Mostly, he just stayed too himself, looking moody and brooding.

Harry smiled at the older boy, wide and happy, dimples pressing deep into his cheeks. Zayn didn't smile back, his face stayed blank, but he did tip his chin back, a quick nod. Harry figured that was good enough.

\- x -

Liam was waiting for him when he got to his locker, smiling cheerfully. "Mornin Haz," He greeted, pulling the younger boy in for a hug, "Morning Li." Harry replied into Liams shoulder, making him chuckle.

They proceeded to talk about how Liam finally got the guts to talk too Louis, the boy he's been crazy about since 7th grade.

Harry said an encouraging "Thats great Liam!" as he opened his locker. He was going to continue, ask what Louis said, but a piece of paper fluttered out to floor at his feet.

"What's that?" Liam asked as Harry bent to pick the paper up.

It was folded twice, with a little sticker keeping it closed. Harry grinned lopsided at the sight of the little smiley face looking back at him. "Dunno," He said, carefully opening it.

_Harry,_

_I wish I could write you a beautiful poem about how amazing and stunning you are, but I'm not much good with words._

_You'd understand if you knew who I was, but fortunately, you don't. So I'm not afraid too say that I love your stupid smile, and I love when you blush, even though I'm not the one making it appear._

_I love your kind heart, and how you care about every single person that you see._

_I don't really know where I'm going with this, if I'm honest. I just wanted you too know that all the good you do isn't going unnoticed._

_And that I'm incredibly smitten with you, even if it does make me feel stupid, since I've barely ever spoken too you._

_I'm gonna stop embarrassing myself now, so I hope you have an amazing day today, and every other day._

_Hope I see your beautiful, smiling face soon._

_\- M_

"Wow," Liam said, "A secret admirer, I thought that only happened in movies."

Harry smiled, almost vibrating with giddiness. "This is so _cute!_ "  He gushed, hanging it up inside his locker with a magnet.

\- x -

The next day, when Harry opened his locker, he was extremely excited to see another letter falling out. 

He was late to class, so he picked it up, grabbed his text book and sped off.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Robinson. My mums got the flu, so I made her soup." He said shyly, blushing when a few girls giggled. 

"It's alright, Harry. Take a seat, you're free to talk for 10 minutes while I finish grading your tests." Mr.Robinson said smiling kindly.

The only seat left was next too Zayn, so he walked over and plopped himself down in the chair. Zayn was a grade above Harry, but had failed the class last year, so he was in it again, though he rarely showed up.

"Morning Zayn." Harry said sweetly, getting a grunt in return.

Harry pulled the letter out from his pocket where he had carefully stuffed it on his way to class, and giggled at the silly smiley face sticker, this time with it's tongue sticking out.

_If you said you were cold._   
_I would wrap my arms around you._   
_If you said you were thirsty_   
_I would give you the ocean blue._   
_I would give you anything_   
_The moon, the stars, the sunset too._   
_This heart in my hands I hold out to you._   
_\- Katiynd Jenkins_

_I saw this online, because I'm a large arse who googles these kinds of things, and it made me think of you._

_Stay smiling, beautiful._

_\- M_

Harry beamed down at the letter, turning when he heard Zayns voice for the first time in two years. "A love letter huh?" 

Harry nodded.

"Sorry, m'nosey." Zayn continued.

"It's fine, I don't mind." Harry said, "But, yeah. I got one yesterday too. They're very sweet." 

"You don't think it's lame?" Zayn asked. Harry looked at him with confusion in his eyes, so Zayn explained further. "Like, it's very...cliche, yeah?"

"Maybe," Harry said, thinking it over, looking back at the paper. "But I mean, if someone's making such an effort to make me smile, I don't see the problem."

Zayn nodded, and Harry paused for a moment. "Do you think it's lame?"

"No, I guess not. S'better than texting and facebook like most teenagers now, right?"

"Yeah." Harry said grinning. "D'you think it's weird that I'm getting a crush on someone who I know nothing about?"

Zayns mouth quirked upwards at the corner, just a little. "Nah. At least you know you care for them for them, yeah? Not they're looks or anything. Not that someone like you would do that anyway, I guess. But, seems more, I dunno, genuine and shit, yeah?"

Harry nodded, beaming. "Yeah, I guess so."

Zayn smiles a little, briefly, before clearing his throat, muttering a 'Right' and going back to his doodle.

Harry re-reads the letter ten times.

\- x -

He doesn't get a letter the next day.

Or the next. Or the next, or the day after that.

\- x -

Harry's still Harry, he still cares, he's still cheery and caring and sweet. But, he can't deny he's pretty upset about not getting anymore letters. 

He just, he felt connected to the person, in a way. He knows nothing about the person, doesn't even know if its a girl, which would be very unfortunate. He still felt like he knew them though, even though they never mentioned a single detail about who they were, other than not being good with words.

So, needless to say, he's pretty damn happy when he opens his locker a week later, and a piece of paper drops to his feet.

_I'm sorry I haven't written you, but I feel I have so much to say and no idea how to say it, and I have no idea where to start._

_But, I've noticed you don't seem as lit up as usual, so here I am, hoping to make at least a smidgen of a difference._

_Also, I've been thinking about letting you know who I am, but I fear rejection. I can't help but feel like if you knew who I was you would never give me a chance, but maybe one day I'll grow some balls and tell you anyway._

_Enjoy your day, love. x_

_\- M_

After school that day, Harry taped a note to his locker, hoping no one but the person writing the letters saw it, so no one would take it off.

It was just a simple sticky note saying  _'I want to know xx'_  covering the vents that Harry assumed the person was sticking the letters through. 

He really,  _really_  hoped who ever was sending these letters saw. He didn't know why they thought he'd reject them. Harry would give anyone a chance, if he knew they cared enough.

\- x -

The next day, the sticky note falls out of his locker. Under his writing is _'I'll be at The Garden at 4:30'_ in the familiar slanted writing.

Harry's beaming all day, and tackles Liam to the floor in a bone crushing hug at lunch. Everyone in the cafeteria laughs at them, but Harry doesn't pay much attention.

Liam tells him he's happy for him, and to call him if he needs anything. Harry likes that his best friend is so caring.

\- x -

It's 4:40 and Harry's sitting on a bench in The Garden - a large local, well, garden, with a huge fountain - nervously waiting for M. He's checked the time five times in the last minute. 

He's ready to give up, unlocking his phone to call Liam and ask him if they can go get ice cream and maybe have a little cry, when there's a shadow over him and someone is clearing their throat.

He looks up to see Zayn looming above him. Harry puts on the best smile he can, "Hey, Zayn. What're you doing here?"

Zayn clears his throat again, looks down at his shoes. "I - uh - I told you I'd meet you. Sorry m'late."

Harry's jaw slackens a bit, but fortunately he stops it from completely dropping. "You? But - you - they say M?"

"Malik." Zayn mumbles.

"Wow." Harry breathes. "I had no idea that you payed attention to me?"

Zayn moves to sit next to him, leaving some space between them. "Of course I do, Harry. Everyone pays attention too you, I maybe just pay a little more. I just never said anything to you because you're good and innocent and sweet and I'm rude and definitely not innocent, and I don't much care for other people. But I do care about you, Harry, I do."

"That's really sweet Zayn." Harry says, resting his hand on Zayns where it's placed on the older boys own knee. "I know you may not be the  _nicest_  person, but I don't think you're a  _bad_  person. I'm willing to give you a chance." 

Zayn finally looks at Harry and his face is lit up like a Christmas tree. Harry's never seen him look so happy, or really, he's never seen him show so much of any emotion at all.

Harry stands up, pulling Zayn with him. He looks confused, till Harry wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him tight. Zayn wraps his own arms around Harrys shoulders, practically squishing his head. But, Harry likes it. He feels warm and fuzzy all over. 

"You smell like weed." Harry mumbles into Zayns neck.

"Sorry. Im trying to quit, but I got really fuckin scared." 

They both chuckle, and Harry pulls away. "So, ice cream, or something?" He asks smiling sweetly. Zayn nods and laces his fingers with Harry's while they walk.

\- x -

Although Harry said he would give Zayn a chance, he was still wary of the relationship. 

They decided not to label it just yet, and they never made anything public, though they didn't hide it either. They just went with it.

Harry learnt that every rumor about Zayn was just that, a rumor.

Once he opened up to you, Zayn was incredibly kind and sweet. He cared about Harry and everything Harry showed an interest in.

Harry trusted Zayn, and fell fast.

\- x -

"Zayn?" Harry said into the phone, effectively cutting off whatever Zayn was talking about, Harry wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, babe?" 

Harry fought a smile, he loved when Zayn used pet names, though he'd never admit it. 

"I was thinking about, um, I dunno. Making this official? Like, us?"

"You sure?" Zayn asked. Harry could practically hear him smiling.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want too."

"Yes. _Fuck_ , yes."

\- x -

To say people were shocked when Zayn pulled up to school on his motorcycle with Harry Styles on the back, would be an extreme understatement. 

But, neither boy payed attention, caught in their own little world. Zayn walked Harry to his locker, holding him close with an arm around his shoulders and Harry's around his waist. Harry liked being shorter than Zayn, he made him feel safe at all times, especially when they cuddled with Zayn wrapped around Harry completely.

Harry opened his locker, Zayn standing behind him grinning to himself. A piece of paper fell to Harrys feet once again, so he picked it up and giggled when he saw a smiley face sticker.

"What's this?" Harry asked, turning too Zayn.

Zayn smiled, shrugging his shoulder. "Open it."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Zayn childishly, before turning his attention back to the paper.

_I love you._

_\- M_

Harry beamed, and threw himself at the older boy who chuckled and held him tight.

Harry smiled and pressed a quick peck to Zayns lips.

"I love you, too."


End file.
